steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SapperiXd/Kryształowi Rebelianci/Ziemia i Kosmos Crossover cz.2 - Nowy, Magiczny Przyjaciel
Stary, Nowy Przyjaciel jest drugą częścią crossoveru SapperiXd oraz LoveLapisKuba, w tym 36 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci oraz 23 odcinkiem z serii Ziemia i Kosmos. Fabuła Rano (po ostatnim odcinku), kiedy wszyscy oprócz A38 , Ametyst i Jaspis jeszcze spali. -Dobra już ósma. Idę na trening - powiedziała Jaspis. -Spoko. Ja se tu pomajsterkuję. Ametyst, a ty co? - spytała A38. Kwarc nieśmiale kiwnął ramionami -Możesz iść na trening ze mną. Wyglądasz na porządny Kwarc - zasugerowała Jaspis. Ametyst przestraszył się. -Nie lubię walczyć... - powiedział nieśmiało. -A kto powiedział coś o walce? To że idę na trening nie znaczy że musimy się naparzać - odpowiedziała Jaspis pewnym siebie tonem. Ametyst wstał i kiwnął głową. -Pójdę... -W takim razie za mną. O, A38. Powiedz reszcie że poszliśmy - po czym dała znak ręką, że mogą już iść. -Pewnie. Powiem - A38 pokazała kciuk w górę wcale nie spoglądając na Kwarce. Nagle Klejnot Galaxyt zaczął się unosić. Przy blasku większość Klejnotów obudziła się. -Co się tu... - Zoisyt leniwie spojrzała na unoszący się Klejnot Galaxyt. -Dzień doberek wszystkim! Co tam? - powiedziała wesoło Galaxyt. -Prawie zabiłyście A38... - powiedziała Ognista. -Precyzyjniej mówiąc, chciałyście ją stopić - poprawiła Angel Perłę. -Co? Kiedy?! Nie pamiętam! - zdziwiła się. -Straciłaś kontrolę. W sumie jak prawie zawsze - powiedziała Alfa majsterkując, nawet nie zerkając na Galaxyt. - To nie twoja wina. Awi podbiegła do klejnotu Rubin. Patrząc czy chociaż troszkę się świeci. -Nadal nic... - powiedziała smutno. -Awi pamiętaj, że Rubcia jest jednak ogarnięta. Zajmie jej to chwilkę czasu - powiedziała wesołym głosem Aura. -Racja. No to może zjemy śniadanie? Wczoraj nawet nie tknęliśmy jedzenia. Dzisiejsze śniadanie to będzie śniadanie, obiad i deser w jednym! Oczywiście jeśli chcecie – zaproponowała rozchmurzona Awi. -A co to jest jedzenie? – spytała Gala. -No cóż... jedzenie to coś czego potrzebują organiczne organizmy jak ludzie. Wkładasz jedzenie do buzi, gryziesz, czujesz smak i delektujesz się nim po czy połykasz. Proste - odpowiedziała Aura. Galaxyt wzięła szklankę i włożyła ją do ust. -Nie działa – powiedziała smutno. -Ale to musi być coś miękkiego haha - Awi powiedziała to z rozbawieniem i podała Galaxi kanapkę. Ta wzięła ją i włożyła do ust. W jej oczach pojawiły się gwiazdki. -W-Wspaniałe! - powiedziała. Złapała jeszcze jedną kanapkę, kawałek kurczaka i taco i wepchała wszystko do buzi. -Eghgegge - powiedziała z pełnymi ustami. -Uważaj, bo się zadławisz! - ostrzegła Awi. -Jaghh sih pohłygha? -Wpychasz to do gardła! - powiedziała jeszcze bardziej rozbawiona Angel. Bachor połknął jedzenie. -I my teraz będziemy jedli? - spytała. -No jeśli inni chcą... - odpowiedziała Awenturyn. - To... macie ochotę coś zjeść? -Ja chęt… - Agat nie dokończyła. -TAK! - wrzasnęła Galaxyt, która swoim krzykiem obudziła jeszcze śpiącego Niebieskiego. -No to ja pójdę do kuchni i odgrzeję wszystko z wczoraj. A wy możecie pomóc w zbieraniu materaców do schowka - odpowiedziała wesoło Awi. -Chętnie pomożemy! - krzyknęła Kremowa. I tak po 10 minutach wszystko było posprzątane, a Awi i Angel zaczęły kłaść talerze i dania na stół. Chwilkę później wszystko było gotowe. -Podano do stołu - powiedziała zachwycona Awi. Jeszcze nigdy nie gotowała dla tak wielu Klejnotów! Wzięła klejnot Rubin i posadziła na krześle. -A gdzie Jaspis i Ametyst? - spytała Pistacjowa. -Oni? Eee... coś tam mi mówili, że wychodzą... - 38 próbuje przypomnieć sobie co mówiła jej Jaspis. -O której to było godzinie? - zapytała się Aura. -Emm... rano? Nie miałam zegarka. -Jaspis pewnie poszła na swój poranny trening. I może wzięła Ametyst ze sobą? - zasugerowała Awi. -Tak! Gdzieś poszli walczyć! - powiedziała Alfa. -No to poszły na trening - odpowiedziała Angel - Zaczynajmy tę ucztę! - powiedziała podniecona po czym wzięła sobie po trochu wszystkiego. Awi była zbyt zdenerwowana by jeść. Zielona wzięła jedną kanapkę i spokojnie ją zjadła. Niebieski od razu napakował sobie na talerz deser, a Kremowa wzięła jakąś sałatkę. Pistacjowa chętnie konsumowała rybę, jednak Ognista i A38 nic nie jadły. Galaxyt była z tej grupki najgłodniejsza. Chyba wzięła po kawałku wszystkiego! -Smakuję wam...? - zapytała Awi nieśmiało. -Taghg - odpowiedziała Gala z pełnymi ustami. -Połknij Galaksiu hehe - powiedziała rozbawiona Angel. Galaxyt przełknęła kawałek kurczaka. -Jest przepyszne! Awi zarumieniła się. -Hej! Chyba mam pomysł co możemy razem robić! Co powiecie na konkurs śpiewania? - spytała wesoło Kremowa. -Przypomniałam sobie! - powiedziała pobudzona Awi. Szybko pobiegła do schowka i tam było słychać jej okrzyk zachwytu gdy znalazła to coś. -Co jej jest? - przeraziła się Pi. Gdy Awenturyn wychodziła ze schowka w ręku trzymała coś z napisem "mistrzowie karaoke". -Kupiłam coś takiego! To gra piosenkę jaką chcesz! To taki głośnik! To do konkursu śpiewania! - Mówiła bardzo szybko podniecona Awi. - Tak! Piąteczka! - powiedziała zadowolona Awi podając rękę Kremowej. Dziewczyny przybiły piąteczkę. Nagle klejnot Różowej Rubin zaświecił się na różowo i zaczął się podnosić. - Rubcia wraca! - wykrzyknęła zachwycona Awi. Galaxyt zerknęła na unoszący się Klejnot z buzią upchaną jedzeniem. Wtedy RR zregenerowała się. Miała na sobie nieco inne ubranie. -Spokojnie Awi! Już jestem. Starałam się jak najszybciej do was wrócić - powiedziała wesoło. -Jak ty wspaniale wyglądasz! - krzyknęła Aura z gwiazdkami w oczach. -Dzięki - odpowiedziała nieco zawstydzona Rubin. - Ale mam pytanie. Co się stało? Ja...ja nic nie pamiętam po tym jak złączyłam się z Galaxyt. Awi i Aura nie chciały o tym jej mówić. -Zwariowałyście i o mało co nie roztopiłyście A38 - wyjaśniła Pistacjowa. -Naprawdę?! - zdziwiła się Rubcia. -Tak, naprawdę... - A38 odłożyła swoje ustrojstwo. -Co skłoniło naszą fuzje do tego? - dopytywała się. -Alfa robiła test skuteczności waszej fuzji... I jak to się zdarza Galaxyt, straciłaś panowanie nad negatywnymi emocjami. -Jakie testy? - Rubin nie dawała za wygraną. -Testy skuteczności waszej fuzji. Chciałam znaleźć waszą wspólny umiejętność, wspólny cel... Według mnie fuzja nie może być po prostu "dla zabawy". Powiedziałam, ze Almandyn takowej nie ma i od razu chciała się mnie pozbyć - wyjaśniła 38. -Cóż, według ciebie. Ja i Galaxyt połączyłyśmy się na znak naszej nowej przyjaźni. Co nie Galaksiu? - powiedziała śmiało Rubin. -Tak! Tworzymy świetny duet! - Gala podskoczyła i stanęła tuż obok Rubi. Angel po kryjomu zrobiła Galaxyt i Różowej zdjęcie. -Nie że coś, ale według mnie A38 należą się przeprosiny - Ognista oparła się o ścianę. Oba klejnoty spojrzały się na siebie i ścisnęły się za ręce. Almandyn stanęła przed A38. Nadal była na nią trochę zła ale i tak miała zamiar ją przeprosić. -No słucham - A38 spojrzała krzywo na fuzję. -Ja... bardzo cię... – zaczęła, ale nie dokończyła, bo jej cztery oczy zaczęły łzawić. Fuzja ledwo powstrzymała się od płaczu. - Ja naprawdę n-nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Chyba to, że tak bardzo zmartwiłam i przestraszyłam się o moich przyjaciół… Tak strasznie cię przepraszam! Skrzywdziłam cię, a nawet nie wiedziałam co sama robię! Byłam tak... jestem tak strasznie okropna. Przepraszam! Bardzo cię przepraszam! -Już, już - A38 przytuliła dziewczynę. – Wystarczyło zwykłe „przepraszam”. Nie jesteś okropna. Almandyn mocniej przytuliła A38. -Ale mogę ci to jakoś wynagrodzić? Nadal czuje się winna. Zrobię wszystko! - mówi Almandyn proszącym tonem. -Nie trzeba, już wszystko jest ok - A38 niezręcznie poklepała Almandyn po plecach. -No dobrze... po prostu muszę postarać się o tym nie myśleć. Dzięki A38 - odpowiedziała spokojnym tonem fuzja. -No! Skoro już się wszyscy poprzepraszaliśmy możemy już zacząć konkurs! Podzielmy się na grupy! Możemy losować kto będzie z kim w grupie! - KP zaczęła wszystko szybko mówić. Nagle Jaspis i Ametyst weszli do środka. -Wróciliśmy z treningu - Powiedziała Jaspis. -Świetnie! Robimy konkurs śpiewania! Dołączcie do nas! Będzie świetna zabawa! - Kremowa podbiegła do Kwarców i zaprowadziła je do stołu. -O nie, nie, nie. Ja nie umiem śpiewać. A poza tym chyba muszę gdzieś załatwić gdzieś indziej... – rzekła zdenerwowanym głosem Jaspis i powili udawała się do wyjścia. -Awi, oczy szczeniaczka - szepnęła Pistacjowa. Awi jedynie uśmiechnęła się do Pistacjowej i szybko znalazła się przed drzwiami gdzie Jaspis miała wyjść. -Proooooszę. Będzie bardzo fajnie - powiedziała Awi najsłodszym głosikiem i zrobiła oczy szczeniaczka do Jaspis. -Ehhh... no dobra... wiesz, że nie mogę oprzeć się tym oczom - odpowiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem Jaspis. Po czym usiadła razem z Awi przy stole z innymi. Gdy prawie wszyscy byli przy stole Angel zaczęła. -To co? Zrobimy jakieś losowanie, podzielimy się według kolorystyki albo... - mówiła Aura, ale nie dokończyła, bo Jaspis zatkała jej usta ręką. -Możemy napisać imiona na karteczkach i losować! - zaproponował Niebieski. -W sumie jesteś tęczowa. Z kim byś śpiewała? - stwierdziła Ognista. Aura odsłoniła rękę Jaspis. -Proste. Po prostu wybrała bym sobie kolor - odpowiedziała Angel wesoło. -Czekajcie, wszystko przyniosę - powiedziała Awi po czym przyniosła i rozdała wszystkim karteczki aby zapisali swoje imiona. Wzięła jeszcze miskę aby wszyscy rzucili tam swoje karteczki. -To kto losuje pierwszy? - spytała Agat. -Ja pierwsza! - powiedziała szybko Aura po czym wzięła karteczkę. -Agat. Wylosowałam Agat - powiedziała Aura po czym podleciała do Zielonej. -Ooo, fajnie - ta uśmiechnęła się. -To teraz ktoś od was – rzekła Awi. -Ja! - Kremowa podskoczyła do miski i wyjęła jakąś karteczkę z dołu - O! Jaspis! Jaspis na samą myśl o śpiewaniu przeszły dreszcze. -No to teraz ja - powiedziała Awi rozweselona. - Apatyt! - Powiedziała radośnie i usiadła obok Niebieskiego. -W takim razie została mi Rubcia! - krzyknęła wesoło Galaxyt. -Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Hehehe - odpowiedziała Rubcia. -Zaczekajcie zaraz wrócę - powiedziała Awi i poszła na górę. - Hej Zuziu? Dobrze się czujesz? No bo robimy konkurs śpiewania i... - Zaczęła do Zoisyt, ale nie dokończyła. -Nie... - powiedziała Zoisyt głosem jakby umierała z pragnienia. -Bawcie się dobrze - dodała. -Dobrze... wracaj do zdrowia - Awi zeszła z powrotem na dół. -Ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę zagrać? Pistacjowa, Ognista, A38, Ametyst? Co wy na to? - zapytała się wesoło Aura. -Nie, dziękuję... - Ametyst odmówił cicho. -Ja też - A38 również odmówiła. -Ja nie lubię śpiewać - Ognista oparła się o ścianę. -A ja po prostu chciałabym pooglądać. Możemy was ocenić! - zaproponowała Pi. -Właśnie, będziecie sędziami! - odpowiedziała Różowa. - Co wy na to? -Wspaniały pomysł! – Pistacjowa klasnęła. Drużyny rozeszły się i zaczęły przygotowywać piosenki. -No dobrze... pomyślałam że możemy zaśpiewać ostatnio dość popularną piosenkę w radiu. Nazywa się "Miłosny Dzień". Najpierw jej posłuchaj i oceń - zaczęła Awi do Niebieskiego wesoło. Puściła piosenkę w radiu. Kilka chwil później dwójka wysłuchała piosenki. -I jak? - spytała. -Fajna. Może być - uśmiechnął się Niebieski. -To super. W takim razie zaczynajmy! - odpowiedziała Awen z zapałem. ♦♦♦ Galaxyt leżała na podłodze i coś jadła. -Naprawdę polubiłaś jedzenie, co? Hehe ? - powiedziała Rubcia do niej. -Tak! Powinnyśmy zacząć pisać naszą piosenkę! O czym to będzie? - spytała Gala i zjadła kolejną porcję. -Nad tym się nie zastanawiałam...- odpowiedziała zamyślona. -Wiem! Możemy ją napisać o jedzeniu! Sałatki, kurczaki, pierogi, lody... Jest tego pełno! - Bachor podskoczył. -Dobry pomysł Galaxiu! To bierzmy się do pracy! - odpowiedziała radośnie Różowa. ♦♦♦ Jaspis usiadła na kanapie nie zamierzając nawet myśleć o piosence. Myślała jednak o tym, by Kremowa zapomniała o konkursie. -Zacznijmy pisać piosenkę już teraz! Będziemy mieli z głowy! No dawaj! Może jakiś romans? Dramat?! - Kremowa zaczęła chodzić dookoła kanapy. - Ahh, ale jestem podekscytowana! -Ja nie mam zamiaru śpiewać. Ani ballad, ani dramatów ani romansów - powiedziała Jaspis lekceważąco. -Co? Proszę cię! Mogę zrobić wszystko! Wiem, że codziennie rano walczysz! Co powiesz na trening z... laserowym mieczem? A może chcesz również jakiś pistolet laserowy? Hmm? -Bronie, tak? Hmmm... jak je wypróbuje no to może ewentualnie wtedy... - rzekła Jaspis z zaciekawieniem. -Dobra, zostań tu chwilkę. Ooo Alfa! Gdzie jesteś? - Kremowa wybiegła na chwilkę z pokoju. Po jakimś czasie do niego wróciła. - Dostaniesz je za jakąś godzinę. Jaspis nadal zastanawiała się czy Kremowa chce ją wkręcić z tymi broniami czy mówi prawdę. -Widzę, że mi nie ufasz. Spokojnie, zawsze mówię prawdę - powiedziała spokojnie KP. - Nie, nie, nie chodzi mi o to. Po prostu zdziwiłam się bo o broniach tego typu nie słyszałam. Heh zabawne, myślałam że znam chyba wszystkie typy broni. Jak widać jeden mi umknął – odpowiedziała. -Pff, spokojnie. Jakoś ci je załatwię. Nie wiem, czy produkują takie w Homeworld, ale znam kogoś, kto jest w stanie coś takiego zrobić! To jest nawet jej pasja! Póki nie wie, że to dla ciebie wszystko będzie w porządku! - KP zachichotała. -Ok... - odpowiedział Kwarc nieco zdziwiony. Godzinę później, Kremowa wskoczyła do pomieszczenia zadowolona. -No więc, mam te bronie dla ciebie! Tutaj laserowy miecz. Musisz nacisnąć na tę płytkę, wtedy pojawi się laserowe ostrze. Jest wielofunkcyjny! Możesz też tutaj użyć jako śrubokręta, jako łyżkę a nawet możesz z tego dzwonić! Jaspis zaciekawiona wzięła miecz do ręki i uruchomiła go. Laser zmieniał kolory. -Masz kilka guzików. Przetestujesz sobie kiedyś. A tutaj mam laserowy pistolet. Możesz z niego strzelać laserami, o tak! - KP kliknęła w guzik, który wystrzelił laser. Wystrzeliła go za okno i przecięła drzewo na pół. - Ups... No jakoś tak! -Idę przetestować te cacka - Jaspis rozweselona wyszła z chatki z laserowym mieczem i pistoletem. -A piosenka?! Kobieta uruchomiła miecz i przecięła nim blisko stojącą skałę narzutową. -To może się zamienić w większość rzeczy, tak? - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo Jaspis po czym zamieniła miecz w wielki młot i uderzyła mocno w ziemię. Powstało małe trzęsienie ziemi. Kremowa złapała wazon Aury, który spadł ze stołu. Wszyscy wyszli z chatki by zobaczyć co się stało. Ich oczom ukazała się Jaspis z wielkim młotem. Chyba każdy zrozumiał o co chodzi. -Uh, robiłam te bronie dla niej? - A38 westchnęła. -A co z tym nie tak? Tak broń wymiata! Warta jest nawet... śpiewania. A pistolet wypróbuję później - odpowiedziała Jaspis, wyłączyła miecz i schowała go razem z pistoletem do klejnotu. -No więc chodź poćwiczyć. Obiecałaś! - krzyknęła przez okno KP. -Tak? Em... nie przypominam sobie... dobra żart. Idę - odpowiedziała Jaspis rozczarowana. I poszła do KP. -Więc tak. Wpadłam na pomysł. Z racji tego, że jesteś silnym Kwarcem, a ja bezbronną Perełką ja będę księżniczką, a ty księciem! - zarządziła Kremowa. -Serio? Nie możemy zaśpiewać czegoś... mniej obciachowego? - odmówiła Jaspis. -Obciachowe? Phi! Kto uznaje królestwa za obciachowe? Przecież główna bohaterka Metalowego Serca jest księżniczką! - mówi Perła. -Metalowe Serce? To pewnie jakaś szmira dla babć, hehe - powiedziała nieco rozbawiona Jaspis. -To nie jest szmira dla babć! To piękny serial, który uczy! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. -Tak, tak. Mniejsza o to. Nie będę śpiewać jako jakiś księciunio - odpowiedziała Jaspis zniesmaczona pomysłem. -W takim razie oddaj mi laserowy miecz - Kremowa wystawiła rękę. -O nie, nie, nie. Zgodziłam się zaśpiewać. Tylko moim zdaniem powinnyśmy obie zgadzać się w wyborze piosenki - wytłumaczyła Jaspis. -W takim razie jakie masz pomysły? - Kremowa założyła nogę na nogę. -Hmm.... - zastanawiała się Jaspis. - Może zaśpiewajmy o wojnie? Nie wiem. Brak pomysłów. Ważne żeby działa się w tej piosence jakaś akcja! -Masz rację! Zróbmy z tego smutną historię romantyczną pełną akcji kończąca się czymś smutnym! -Na to mogę się zgodzić. Widzisz. Mówiłam że jest coś lepszego od jakiegoś tam księciunia. Przyznaj KP – odpowiedział Kwarc z zapałem. -Główną bohaterką tej historii może być księżniczka! - powiedziała wesoło Perła. Jaspis zakryła twarz rękami. -Niech ci będzie - stęknęła Jaspis. Perła odkryła rękę Jaspis. -Mówię ci, to się uda! Agat ogląda to ze mną! Wciągamy w to też Galaxyt i Ognistą! Zobaczysz, pokochają to! - przekonuje. -Ehh... no dobra. Możemy spróbować - odpowiedziała zrezygnowana Jaspis. -TAK! -Oj... będę tego żałować - powiedziała do siebie cicho. -Coś mówiłaś? Nie słyszałam. - Nie, nie nic. -W porządku! Weźmy się do pracy! Mamy tylko kilka godzin! - Kremowa wzięła długopis i kartkę. ♦♦♦ -No dobrze! Wszystko ma być perfekcyjne, Zieloniutka, więc musimy zacząć już teraz - zaczęła Angel. – Pomyślałam, że zaśpiewamy coś co znalazłam w necie. Pokażę ci... Aura puściła Agat na telefonie piosenkę Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows. -Em... nie sądzę by to przeszło... - mówi Agat. -Spokojnie. To jest krótsza wersja. My zaśpiewamy tę co trwa godzinę! Czy to nie wspaniałe!? Wygramy na 100%! Zacznijmy ćwiczyć. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows.... - przekonywała i śpiewała Aura. -Czekaj chwilkę! -To jest zbyt... no wiesz... dziecinne? - Zielona skrzywiła się. -To dziecinne? To jest przecież piękna piosenka o jednorożcach! - zdziwiła się Angel. -Jednorożce nie istnieją... -Właśnie, że istnieją! - oburzyła się Aura i zmieniła w jednorożca. - Ale jak nie chcesz o tym śpiewać to okej. -Może zaśpiewajmy o czymś... prawdziwym? - zaproponowała. -Jednorożce są prawdziwe! Zaraz polecę za tęcze i przyniosę ci jednego! - powiedziała poddenerwowana Aura i wyleciała przez okno. Angel wróciła pół godziny później. Stanęła przed chatką. -Oooo Agat! Wyjrzysz tu na chwilkę? - powiedziała z radością. ZA wyszła z chatki. Jej oczom ukazała się Aura na jednorożcu. -Hmm... - Zielona podeszła do jednorożca. - Czy ja wiem... One nie istnieją... -Ale przecież stoi właśnie przed tobą! Jest różowy, ma róg... - odpowiedziała Aura zdziwiona że Agat nadal nie wierzy w jednorożce. -Konie nie mogą mieć takich rogów. To nie poprawne - Zielona złapała róg "jednorożca" i próbowała go wyjąć. -Zostaw, zaboli go to! - sprzeciwiła się Angel. -Przynajmniej poznam prawdę. Gdy Agat próbowała wyciągnąć róg jednorożec odbiegł od niej, a Aura poleciała do niego i zaczęła głaskać. -Chodź kochany. Jak widać Agat nadal nie wierzy że istniejesz, więc chodźmy stąd. Odstawie cię znów za tęczę - powiedziała do jednorożca Angel po czym powiększyła się , złapała stworzenie i zaczęła lecieć. Agat potajemnie zmieniła się w ptaka i poleciała za Aurą. Angel leciała w stronę tutejszego ZOO. Znaki pokazywały, że nowe i specjalne zwierzę będzie jutro dostępne do obejrzenia. Wleciała do niego i odstawiła jednorożca do boksu z napisem "nowe zwierzę". -No już kochany, zostań tu... jutro twój wielki dzień. Przyjdę na otwarcie - mówiła Aura czule do stworzenia. Rozłożyła skrzydła i przygotowywała się do lotu. -Za tęczą, co? - powiedziała Zielona ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. -Agat?! Czy... ty mnie śledziłaś?! -Nie, leciałam do Zoo, by sprawdzić kiedy otworzą "nowe zwierzę". -Dobrze, przyznaję, że cię okłamałam z tym że mieszka za tęczą. Podejrzewam, że wypadł z niej jeszcze kiedy był mały... - tłumaczyła się Angel. -To nie może być jednorożec… -Naprawdę nie wiem jak mam cię przekonać, Agat. Jak nie wierzysz to nie wierz. A teraz wróćmy do domu i zastanówmy się nad piosenką - zaproponowała Aura. -Czekaj. Ten róg jest dziwny... No dobra, nie ważne. Wracajmy. Wrócimy tu na otwarciu. -Dobra, chodź! - Kiedy Angel miała lecieć... - Ale ja nie mogę dłużej zostać! Muszę lecieć... będę jutro. Obiecuję. -Wiesz co? -Hmm? -Jeśli dzięki temu będzie ci lepiej możemy napisać piosenkę tutaj. Z tym konikiem. -Ale to nie mi ma być lepiej tylko jej. Bardzo chcę żebym została. Z resztą jak zawsze... -Jak zawsze? Jak długo do niej przylatujesz? - Zielona kucnęła obok stworzenia. -W zasadzie kiedy się poznałyśmy... to ona jakby przyleciała do mnie. -Przyleciała? -Tak... pięknie przyleciała - powiedziała Tęczówka marzycielskim, ale też smutnym głosem. -Opowiedz mi o wszystkim... -No dobrze… - Angel wyświetlała hologramy tego o czym mówiła. - To było parę dni temu. Kiedy zbierałam kwiaty do mojego świeżo kupionego wazonu nagle na niebie pojawiła się tęcza... a potem zobaczyłam ją... lecącą do mnie na swoich przepięknych, bajkowych skrzydłach. Leciała tak pięknie - mówiła zatracona we wspomnieniach Angel. - Gdy akurat kucałam po kwiat.... ona stanęła przede mną i... - Aura zaczęła płakać. -Już, spokojnie. Rozumiem. Uwierzę w jednorożce. Tylko już nie płacz. -Ale ona nie jest jednorożcem! Wmawiałam to sobie żeby zapomnieć... - płakała dalej. -Zapomnieć? Aura nie mogła mówić. Agat przytuliła Tęczówkę. -Już nie płacz. Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. Angel wstała, wzięła dłoń Agat i ułożyła ją na rogu jednorożca. Róg zaczął świecić się na różowo. Agat widziała coś oczyma innego klejnotu. -Kunzyt! Hej Kunzyt, tutaj! - krzyczał jakiś Klejnot. Klejnot którym "była" Agat zaczął mówić. -Co się stało? Już biegnę! - powiedziała czuło. Postać podbiegła do klejnotu który klęczał nad małym kwiatkiem. -To znów głupie zabawy Jaspisów! - powiedział oburzony klejnot. -Zrobisz to dla niego? -Dobrze Kalcyt - powiedziała czuło i klęknęła przed kwiatkiem. Wyciągnęła do niego dłonie z których poleciały małe różowe kuleczki. Wtedy kwiatek ożył. -Jesteś wspaniała Kunziu! - powiedziała zachwycona Kalcyt. -Dzięki. Staram się - odpowiedziała Kunzyt, czyli Klejnot, przez którego oczy widziała Agat. Potem było wiele innych historii jak Kunzyt pomaga zwierzętom, Klejnotom, roślinom, nawet kosztem własnego życia. Była uczciwa, dobra, czuła już od momentu powstania. Więc czym zasłużyła sobie na taki los? Agat widziała, że Kunzyt leczy powoli swoją przyjaciółkę Kalcyt. W sumie norma. Zobaczyła jednak, że innych Klejnotów nie ma obok. Do tej pory były, nawet w tle. Oprócz jej i Kalcyt nie było nikogo. -Uciekaj Kunzyt! Dla mnie jest już za późno, ty jeszcze przetrwasz! - krzyczała do Kunzyt ze łzami w oczach Kalcyt. Kunzyt zaczęła głaskać Kalcyt. -Och Kalcyt. Ja cię nie opuszczę. Nie musisz się bać - mówiła uspokajająco Kunzyt. Agat widziała oczami Kunzyt, że Klejnoty panicznie uciekają do Zakrzywionej Galaktyki. Teleportery odpaliły się i na ziemi nie było już Klejnotów w polu widzenia. Tylko Kunzyt, Kalcyt i ogłuszająca cisza. Wtedy oba klejnoty spojrzały się w górę. Usłyszały piosenkę. Blask był ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczyła Agat. Wtedy Zielona obudziła się z transu. -Korupcja... - wyszeptała Zielona ze łzami w oczach. - Czyli to jest... Kunzyt... Gdzie w takim razie może być Kalcyt?! -Dlaczego?! Czy tym że nie było w niej krztyny zła... musiała tak skończyć.... - powiedziała płaczliwym głosem Aura. -Nic już na to nie poradzimy... Tak chyba musiało być... - Agat przytuliła Aurę jeszcze raz. -Wmawiałam sobie że to jednorożec, by zapomnieć o tym co zobaczyłam! Że to Kunzyt! Że jest zakażona! - krzyczała dalej Angel. -Nie zabieramy jej z Zoo? Co jeśli ludzie będą jej dokuczać? Nie będzie tu samotna? – pyta ZA. -Kiedy ją znalazłam.... ona pokazała mi to... nie mogłam zabrać jej do domu. Czułam się tak źle. Przylatywałam więc do niej ile tylko się da... ale nie mogłam też znieść że siedzi sama... w deszczu... dlatego zgłosiłam ją do Zoo. Pomyślałam, że będzie miała przynajmniej schronienie, ciepło, towarzystwo... ja... ja chciałam pomóc jej w jakikolwiek sposób - mówiła Angel płacząc. -Rozumiem… Dobrze zrobiłaś… Kunzyt patrzyła na dwójkę klejnotów z empatią. -Póki Zoo jeszcze nie otwierają możemy napisać piosenkę tutaj. Kun... to znaczy Jednorożek będzie dotrzymywał nam towarzystwa! -Dobry pomysł - Angel przestała płakać i otarła łzy. Klejnoty usiadły na ziemi obok Kunzyt i zaczęły śpiewać. Zielona próbowała zagrać coś na gitarze elektrycznej, a Aura wymyślała trochę tekstu. Bohaterowie * Niebieski Apatyt A38 * Ametyst (SapperiXd) * Jaspis * * Galaxyt Bachor * Niebieski Apatyt * Zoisyt* * Ognista Perła ★ * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Awenturyn * * Różowy Rubin * Zielony Agat * Kremowa Perła * Pistacjowa Perła * Almandyn * Kunzyt (Jednorożec) (debiut) * Kalcyt (w retrospekcji) * Nieznane Klejnoty (w retrospekcji) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach